


Potato Au Gratin

by Destiel_is_OTP, Tessa_Carstairs



Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: :), Character Reunion!!, Gen, Lewis Guilt (But Watney fixes it!), Lots of Potatoes, POTATO FEELS, PPPOOOTTTAAATTTOOOEEESSS, Potato Potluck, Potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_OTP/pseuds/Destiel_is_OTP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Carstairs/pseuds/Tessa_Carstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is finally an official Ares 3 crew reunion! Everyone is excited, and they have a surprise in store for Mark! Also, Lewis is still harboring guilt about leaving Mark on Mars, and Mark is determined to do something about it. He may also have a little plan in store...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOracleOfQuantico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOracleOfQuantico/gifts).



> This is my second fanfic, and I'm very excited!  
> Tessa_Carstairs helped me edit, so I am very grateful for that!  
> I hope you like the immense POTATO FEELS.

It had been almost two years since they had arrived on earth and Mark had been bombarded with press morons who didn't understand personal space. He still had a lingering feeling of relief of both being on earth and not having to survive on potatoes. 

Mark was also slightly embarrassed to admit that in one of his first few days back on earth, he had been extremely intrigued with running water. And, of course, he had the expectation to wake up and either do an experiment that had multiple variables of explosion or farm potatoes. Lots of potatoes. 

The first and only thing he had told reporters that day was this phrase: “I am never eating a fucking potato. Ever again.” Of course, being Mark Watney, he had been completely serious. Well, mostly. 

Anyway, he and his crew mates had been rushed to a hospital. Very boring. Mark loved those crew mates more than anything. He had even sort of forgiven Lewis for only bringing disco. Sort of.

Everyone had seen each other, of course, but most were busy with work, family, or friends. Today was their first official reunion. 

Mark, Beck, and Johanssen were helping decorate, and everyone except Mark was bringing some kind of food dish, because they had insisted that they had something special planned. All of the others had also insisted on choosing music. Now it was almost here. Surprisingly, Mark was so excited to see everyone, he was the first one there.   
Soon there were five people in the room. 

Everybody except Lewis. And when she arrived, well, Mark was definitely not expecting this. Before Lewis came in, Vogel excused himself. But this time, Mark was getting a tad suspicious. Some of the other crew members were giggling. Looking at the door. 

Then he heard a familiar voice. Lewis. “Make way!” The door opened. Lewis and Vogel came in wheeling in a table, heaped with- with- Potatoes. Potato everything. Potato kugel, baked potatoes with assorted condiments and vegetables, potato latkes, tater tots, roasted potatoes, potatoes au gratin- basically every possible kind of potato dish you could ever think of. 

Mark just stared at it, his jaw open slightly at the sight of the food he had depended on for so very long. After a few seconds he broke the silence. “Oh, you little shits. You're not getting any Christmas presents from me this year.” 

That did it. Beck and Martinez both doubled over in laughing fits, Johansson erupted in giggles, Vogel chuckled, and even Lewis let out a few snorts. 

Lewis started to walk over to the speakers, grinning. “And, best of all, my personal favorite…” She flipped the switch. “Disco.” Mark mimed falling to his knees.   
Lewis laughed. “On your feet, soldier.” Johansson moved to the middle of the room, sporting some terrible recreations of popular disco moves. Soon everyone had attempted to do some random movement that resembled dance, and everyone except Mark was eating some of the potato related dishes. 

Lewis got a phone call from her husband and walked momentarily out of the room. Mark, lingering in the corner of the room trying to ignore the potatoes, couldn't help but catch a bit of her conversation. 

“Yeah, it's going great. You should've seen his reaction to the potatoes. And the disco. No. Nobody's brought that up yet. Well, it is sort of bothering me…” She paused, and Mark could practically hear her frown. Her voice dropped. “Sometimes I still feel like it was my fault. I know he doesn't blame me for it, but… Yes. I know. I'll try. Bye.”   
Mark heard a click, and quickly hurried over to the food table, still facing away from it. 

Because Mark, being Mark, had heard what she said. And Mark, being Mark, would come up with a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark brainstormed ways he could convince Lewis. He didn't think talking would work. Probably an action would do it. Hell, he would eat the potatoes if it would change her mind. 

Lewis had come back into the room, her smile plastered back on her face. But Mark had the feeling that it might no longer be totally genuine. Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. 

It was surprising, probably effective, and would be very, very amusing. He just needed to time it right. Lewis would probably have to be in the middle of the room. She definitely shouldn't be holding anything that could be dangerous if broken or spilled. And she may or may not be talking to someone.

After about seven minutes, an opportunity came. Lewis was talking to Beck, standing about a foot away from him. She had put her food and drink down, and she was roughly near the center of the room. Now was his chance. 

Mark pounced. 

One minute Lewis was standing there, making small talk with Beck, the next she was on the ground with Mark straddling her, leaning over her and shouting. “IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT THAT I BECAME THE FIRST PIRATE KING OF MARS! THE ONLY THING THAT WAS EVER YOUR FAULT, WOULD BE THAT I HAD NO FRIGGING GOOD MUSIC TO LISTEN TO!” 

There was silence. Then, Lewis started laughing. Mark didn't really know what her reaction would have been, but it wasn’t this. Lewis laid her head on the ground and laughed, almost cackling. 

“I--heard you--loud and clear--Watney.” Mark didn't move. 

“Repeat it.” Lewis looked up. Well, as much as she could. 

“What?” She had stopped laughing now. 

“Repeat it. What I said. With different pronouns.” 

Lewis slumped. “Really? Watney, come on.” Mark’s face remained set. 

“Do it. For your favorite botanist.” Mark’s mouth quirked up a bit at that last part. 

“Fine. ‘It was not my fault you became the first pirate King of Mars. The only thing that was my fault was that you had no good music to listen to.’” 

Mark grinned and stepped off of her. “Mission accomplished.” She stood up and Mark held his arms out and went forward. At first she thought he was going to tackle her again. 

But no. Only a hug. Soon everybody joined in, and Lewis was very squished. But, as she had all these people appreciating her, she smiled. 

Genuinely.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Tesas_Carstairs named it this because Destiel_is_OTP asked for something cheesy and I took it way too seriously ;)


End file.
